Three is better than two
by kingeddie16ne
Summary: It was Leon's birthday, and he isn't the type of person that wants expensive gifts. Claire had two gifts to give him. One was a firearm, and the other was going to be more physical and more, intimate.


**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE RESIDENT EVIL CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE FRANCHISE. IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE LEON MARRY BOTH ADA AND CLAIRE, THUS MAKING THEM BOTH MRS. KENNEDY. ALL COPYRIGHTS GO TO CAPCOM.**

This is a one-shot story. I'm starting to get into the Resident Evil franchise so I apologize if any of the characters are OOC.

I'm a Leon x Ada fan since they have a interesting dynamic in the video games and some of the fanfictions I read about the pair perfectly display their characteristics. However, I'm also liking Leon x Claire a lot and I'll admit that if they get into a relationship, it would be a lot more healthier than Leon x Ada.

I do plan on making a RE multi-chapter story in the future, so don't give your hopes up if I take a while to upload one. That story will be unrelated to this one. This one-shot is more of a experiment one. I want to read all the reviews to this, the criticism as well. See where I could improve.

If I do the multi-chapter story, it would probably be Leon x sub!Ada x Claire. Let's face it, in a world that's filled with fucked up people and zombies, having two women as lovers are better than one.

This is also a AU and the planned multi-chapter story will take place in the same AU. This story will probably follow 5% of the video game canon. I feel like I could do more if I give my own version of the franchise storyline instead of copying and pasting (basically retelling the video games themselves. You might as well play them).

There's not a specific date for Leon's birthday besides the year of 1977. So November 29, 1977 is his fanfiction birthday.

* * *

**Two is sometimes better than one:**

_**En route to the Kennedy Residence**_

_**Neo Raccoon City, Missouri.**_

_**07:35 hours**_

_**November 29, 2005.**_

_Claire Kennedy, the beautiful, beloved redhead sister of the famous Chris Redfield, held a gift on her lap as she drove back home. Well, one half of the other gift. The other was going to be more physical, and more intimate. It was wrapped with the finest quality of wrapping paper. It was actually fairly expensive and Claire was surprised by how much it was. She couldn't blame the man that sold it for that much. The man explained that he was a semi-successful business man in Raccoon City. He left two days before the outbreak with his family and was fortunate to be alive, but his business was not. Luckily enough, he still had an abundant amount of money left, so he created a new business from the ground up. Now it is successful like his own business, maybe more so. To compensate for the money he had to pay for the construction workers, the lot he bought and taxes, he had to raise the prices of the products he sold to absurd amounts for the time being. Claire couldn't blame the man, she would too._

_The wrapped gift was actually custom made for Claire, maybe why the man charged a hefty amount? She was fine with it because the gift was for the most important man in her life, more important than her brother Chris. Initially, her older brother was very adamant about her relationship with her then-boyfriend, but after several missions with him and many rescue attempts, Chris had a change of heart and gladly accepted Claire's relationship, to the point where he offered to pay for the entire wedding, no matter how expensive it was going to be. Claire's husband was literally the other half of her and wasn't sure if she could live a normal life without him. The Raccoon City outbreak proved how close they were, but it took many lovers in between before they could be together officially._

_Together, they currently have one child, a handsome toddler named Lucas R. Kennedy. They reached an agreement if Claire was to give birth to a boy, she would name the child and she was to give birth to a girl, her husband was to name the girl, maybe. The names suggested by her husband were so mundane that she fell asleep when he was reading out names to give to their child. That's why the agreement was in place, for now at least. Claire hoped her husband was thinking of beautiful girl names, or else there would be "severe" consequences. Lucas was currently with his grandparents on a vacation and would be back tomorrow morning to celebrate his father's birthday._

_The redhead arrived at her humble abode. It was a two-story mansion with a very modern look to it, maybe too "modern" for the current year of the 21st Century. She pressed on a button and the gate opened. Claire parked the car in the driveway and sneaked her way into the home. She didn't want to wake up her husband just yet. The gift was too precious to be revealed too soon. _

"Huh, Leon's still asleep. I must've worn him out all night." Claire grinned, slowly closing the door behind her.

_Leon Scott Kennedy, former Raccoon City Police Department officer, but more importantly, the charming and personable husband of Claire Redfield Kennedy. He was sound asleep on their bed, breathing normally, in and out. It was obvious to Claire that he was still naked under the blankets, evident by the discarded clothing right by his side of the bed. They very much preferred sleeping without their clothes on after doing their "physical activities", that could range from 30 minutes to several hours. It was cold sometimes too, so the double blanket was a need._

_Mr. Kennedy stirred, gently massaging his face as he began to wake up. Claire took advantage of the opportunity and gently crawled on top of Leon. She wore tight yoga pants, tight that you could see the outline of her v-string, might as well go commando instead. Along with a red top and black shoes, Claire could've made a good excuse to Leon that she went out for a run._

"Hmnnn, get off of me Bear." Leon groaned.

_Bear was their female Doberman Pinscher, but she wasn't present as she also went on a vacation with Leon's parents. She was very friendly and loyal to the Kennedy's, but was very protective of Lucas, maybe that's why she went._

"Happy birthday Mr. Kennedy." Claire whispered, trailing wet kisses along his neck.

Leon lightly moaned, gripping Claire's jiggly ass "Thank you Mrs. Kennedy, I appreciate it a lot. I would love to kiss you but I need to use the bathroom."

_Leon felt his wife's vagina through her yoga pants so he decided to give it a gentle massage, eliciting a moan from Claire before getting up to use the bathroom. True, Leon still smelled like sex mixed with their sweat, so it was a good decision in her mind. Plus it was his birthday so Claire wanted him to be very presentable for the day._

_Leon came out of the bathroom several minutes later wearing a black RPD shirt, matching his RPD joggers that he wore along. He pulled Claire into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately, allowing himself to fall onto the bed with Claire straddling him._

"I got a gift for you. I can guarantee that this is the best one you'll get from anyone else." Claire smiled, kissing Leon's cheek.

"Oh really? So you're saying Lucas wasn't the best gift I received?" Leon joked.

"Shut it silly, you know what I meant." Claire gently punched his shoulder.

_They shared a kiss on the lips again. Leon grabbed the box and felt that there was some weight to it. Maybe he could throw the box at the neighbor's window since they were very annoying. He unwrapped the paper and opened the box, eyes widening when he saw what was inside._

_It was a M1911 pistol, but it wasn't the generic one that everyone knows about. This pistol was one of a kind and Leon immediately thought that Claire spent a good amount on it, probably in the thousands. Leon was thankful that there wasn't any gold or diamond plating on it, as he hated having materials that were too fancy on a firearm, plus it would add a significant amount of weight to it._

_Leon cocked back the pistol, enjoying the sound as it clicked. The material was definitely smooth and could tell it was a mix of many, but he wasn't going to think about what it took to make it as it would give him a headache, but definitely felt different compared to the other M1911's he had fired in the past. On the right side of the slide, his initials were engraved right below the ejection port._

"This is beautiful. Thank you my love." Leon gently placed the pistol down as he wrapped his arms around Claire.

"You're welcome sweet prince." Claire giggled as Leon kissed her neck.

_They kissed passionately, both of them moaning as their saliva mixed. Claire felt Leon's erection grow under her. Smirking, she pushed him down hard, grinding on his cock. A moan was heard from Leon, then another._

"Claire, oh God baby. Aren't going we out to lunch with Chris and Jill?" Leon asked, sucking the top of her breasts.

"Yes! Oh mmmmm. Yes we do!" She squealed as Leon got up to change into more formal attire.

* * *

_**Several hours later**_

_**19:30 hours**_

_To say the birthday lunch was great was a huge understatement. It was fantastic, probably the most remarkable birthday that he has ever had. Now, Leon wasn't one to celebrate his birthday especially after the Raccoon City incident. He was always busy. Even if a mission that wasn't important was done on his birthday, the mission was to be done instead of celebrating something that comes once every year. There wasn't anything special to him, he was just Leon Scott Kennedy, the loving father of Lucas R. Kennedy and the handsome husband of Claire R. Kennedy._

_The Kennedy's had actually gotten into a heated argument a couple weeks prior to his birthday about how he's always trying to keep away from everyone instead of celebrating with them. It took several blowjobs, hard fuckings in the bathroom, and a couple more lead rounds being fired at the shooting range for Claire to finally convince Leon to agree for once._

_Initially, Claire planned on having dinner instead of lunch. But after she made a call to a certain friend of Leon's, the celebration was moved to lunch instead, and it actually benefited them. A lot more people showed up. Chris, Jill, and their colleagues from the BSAA showed up. Hell, even Leon's long-time ally Ingrid Hannigan showed up. They both used to work together for the Division of Security Operations until Leon was transferred (who threw a huge fit about it, which resulted in having his paycheck slashed in half for two months) to BSAA._

_The party, so to speak, went on for hours and it almost got all of them kicked out of the restaurant. The attendees ate good food, most of them got hammered, especially Chris. All of the males had drinking contests while the females were talking about their sex lives, nothing too shabby. There were many birthday gifts for Leon, which actually required two trips from the garage into the master bedroom to transfer all of the gifts, it was that much. _

"I'm not going to lie, that was actually fun. I can't believe that I missed out on so many opportunities to hang out with friends, family actually. My 21 year-old self probably would point a gun at my head to force me to go." Leon scratched the back of his head.

_Young Leon, the rookie officer for RPD, was a lot more out going than the Leon right now, well, at least before he changed his attitude once more._

"No worries my love. It's okay, it's the past. We just have to think about the present and the future. We should take care of our son Lucas and try to give him a sibling, what do you think?" Claire teased, nibbling Leon's earlobe as they sat on the sofa of the living room.

"I'm actually fine with having another child. Maybe we should get started right now." said Leon.

_Leon was about to grope Claire's breast, but she stopped him right before he could make contact. She teased him by rubbing his painful erection through his jeans. Claire stood up, pulling Leon with her._

"I want you to go to bed, right now." Claire was stern with what she said.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked, gripping Claire's hand and used it to rub his cock.

"Babe, trust me about this, alright? I can promise that you'd like what you're about to get!" Claire clasped her hands together and begged.

_Leon only knew one thing about Claire when she begged, she meant it and was truthful._

"Alright fine, I'll go to bed. Sex is great with you, but we literally fuck at least twice a day, so this better be good." Leon smirked as he walked towards their bedroom.

_Leon walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He loves Claire to the bottom of his heart, he really did. However, he was thinking that there wasn't a thing in the world that would top the pistol he received earlier in the day as a gift. A sports car? Leon could buy one in a instant. A new mansion? Leon could buy the entire area with the amount of money he accumulated through the years. Making love? It was definitely better than just simply fucking each other, but it's similar in many ways. His erection was threatening to rip apart the button that was holing his jeans together._

"Fuck it!" Leon said.

_Leon removed his jeans and tossed them across the room, landing perfectly into the hamper. He pulled out a pair of shorts from his drawer, but didn't place them on. Instead, he pulled his boxers down and unlocked his phone. It was one of a kind, but was told by his "higher ups" that he wasn't to reveal that kind of technology to the public just yet. Leon opened his gallery and clicked on a video. _

_The video was one of their sex videos._

_Sometimes, Leon would record him and Claire having sex and it was guaranteed to happen if either of them was to be deployed on a mission. There was so many sex videos recorded that it could be turned into a two-hour movie. It really turned him on a lot when he records himself plowing into his wife's pussy. The thought made his cock twitch._

"Ahhh, Claire. You beautiful woman." Leon stroked himself as the video played.

_Although not the same feeling when he masturbates, him watching his sex tape was more than enough to give him pleasure with each stroke. Of course he would always ask Claire for permission. They could really make millions off of the videos if they were to be uploaded for the public to see, but it also could bring serious consequences. Thinking about getting caught masturbating by Claire was enough to stop him._

"Shit!" Leon panted, tossing his phone to the side.

_He ha been caught several times jacking off before by Claire and his punishment would normally be "no sex for the night", it was the worse out of all the punishments that she puts in place._

_Claire peeked her head through the door and saw her husband covering his eyes with his arm and could tell that he "tried" masturbating, evident by the half-erection covered by his boxers._

"Hey Leon." Claire said, holding something behind her back.

Leon moved his arm "Yeah, what's up?"

"I need you to wear these for a moment."

_Claire showed Leon a black bandanna and sound-proof headphones. He was confused as to why she wanted him to wear those items. They've done some pretty kinky stuff in the past. From Claire giving Leon a blowjob right behind Chris and Jill, all the way to titty-fucking at the local gym they normally go to. Also, they have used several sex toys, all penetrating Claire of course. Leon thought he was going to be tied up using the bandanna and complained that it would be pointless, being handcuffed was so much better for him anyways. _

_As always, Claire had to explain the reason why Leon had to use the item she gave him. It was meant to around his eyes to temporarily blind him and he was to wear the headphones to prevent himself from hearing anything Claire would say. It was something new to them and Leon wasn't going to complain about it, since he enjoyed trying new things._

"This better be good Claire." Leon said, wrapping the bandanna around his eyes.

"I promise Leon. To make you feel better, this gift will be permanent, if you don't mind?" Claire placed the headphones on Leon's head.

_Leon laid back with a shit-eating grin on his face. He believed whatever Claire said to him, and it was always the truth, not an inch closer to a lie. He had many lovers, Ada Wong being the most notable one. Their relationship wasn't more of a romantic one, rather, they would meet each other after not seeing the other for months, fuck each other until their brains came out, hang out for a couple of more days until the both of them had to leave. The sex between them was great, too great that Leon worried about impregnating Ada since he felt he was in heaven everytime he ejaculated inside her. It never advanced to boyfriend and girlfriend, which was a good thing for Leon because Claire wouldn't had been Mrs. Kennedy and more importantly, Lucas wouldn't had been conceived._

_Yes, Claire knew about the "relationship" he had with Ada, which made her infuriated and caused her to take off her engagement ring and shoved it on Leon's face, telling him to fuck off and to go back to Ada. Ironically, it was Ada herself hat convinced her to forgive Leon and also told her that their relationship was just based on sex, no thoughts of romance or having kids._

_Leon tilted his head back and peeked under the bandanna. His mind immediately went into DEFCON -1 when he saw two pairs of legs right by the bathroom door. On instinct, his hand went to the pistol he kept inside his drawer, but felt a firm hand grip his wrist, preventing him from opening the drawer._

_Claire moved the headphones for a moment, telling Leon to calm down and that everything's alright. He sighed in relief, leaning back and waited for his gift once more._

"Alright Leon, take off the headphones first." Claire said.

_Leon threw the headphones across the room in a joking manner, but heard a gasp. It didn't sound like Claire's one bit, but it sounded very familiar. He just shrugged it off, thinking that it was Claire that made the noise at a different pitch. Then, he heard giggles. Not a giggle, giggles. It startled him, making him back up to Claire's side of the bed and took off the bandanna._

"Typical Leon, always ruining the surprise." Ada said.

_Leon's eyes grew wide at the presence of the Asian woman inside their home. What's even more surprising that she was inside his bedroom, Claire's bedroom, THEIR BEDROOM. He quickly reached over to grab his pistol once more, but found that it wasn't there when he opened the drawer. _

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Leon said with bitterness in his voice.

"Oh, Mrs. Kennedy forgot to tell you?" Ada smirked.

_Leon turned to face his wife and saw that she was smirking as well, his pistol in hand. He tried to keep his mouth shut since he was angry that there was an uninvited guest in his room, especially since it was Ada. The red lingerie she was wearing was too hard for Leon to resist so he groaned loudly in frustration, leaning back onto the headboard and allowed the women to talk._

"Look Leon, I know we left off on bad terms the last time we met. But believe me when I say this, I'm not leaving ever again." Ada said, sitting on Leon's side of the bed.

"Claire, please explain or else..." Leon gulped, trying his best to hide his erection from Ada.

"I'm the one that invited Ada, happy now? Look, I never thought of this until last week and it was probably the hardest secret that I had to keep. Initially, she wasn't the first woman I had in mind. Jill was on the list but she's obviously fucking my brother so she was off immediately. I also thought of Rebecca as well. She was actually very interested in the idea but BSAA sent her off on a mission and she won't be back for at least three days. I also asked Ingrid, though she claimed she was inexperienced. Really? I swear she has a vibrator up her pussy by the amount of times I see her cross her legs at the office and the weird faces she would always make." Claire crawled next to Ada.

"Yeah, then why did you pick Ada?" Leon's anger began to subside.

"To be honest Leon, if she hadn't called me, I wouldn't had gone along with this. I was infuriated with her when she called me, I hung up the first time. Then Ada called me again, begging for me to let her explain things. She wanted to make up for the times she had manipulated you. I thought she was full of shit at first because that's what she just told me and explained that it would be better in person instead." Claire gestured for Ada to lay next to Leon.

_Leon gulped as Claire laid to Leon's left and Ada to his right. They began rubbing his cock through his boxers._

"Fuck... spare me the details. Just tell me why you're here Ada." Leon moaned out her name.

Ada smirked "I want you to punish me daddy."

"What did you just say?" Leon snapped his head towards Ada.

"Ada meant that she wants to have a threesome." Claire explained.

_Leon's felt his lower jaw go loose, hanging wide. He literally thought Claire drugged him and caused him to hallucinate, but she didn't. If his erection wasn't painful enough, it became agonizing. His eyes widened when Claire and Ada got close and began making out with each other while pulling down his boxers, releasing the white anaconda that was enclosed for so long. It was an impressive eight inches and the girth was wide that both women could barely wrap their hands around it. They stroked him relentlessly while they continued to make out. Leon had enough. It was his birthday and he fully intended on dominating both women, especially Ada._

"Alright Ada, you said you want to be fucking punished. Well, you're going to be punished for two things. One, you manipulated me and broken my heart so many times, more than I could count. Second, you're in my home without my permission. Sure this is also Claire's home and she gave you permission to be here, but you didn't ask for mines."

_Ada was about to retort but Leon clamped his hand over her mouth, pulling out a pair of bondage cuffs from the drawer. Claire was confused, she had never saw those pair of cuffs before nor had she noticed Leon order them online. Anyways, Leon being the dominating person he is, moved had down Ada's dress and played with her thong that was soaking._

"Oh God, you're already wet for me? What a naughty bitch you are." Leon whispered.

_He moved the fabric to the side and forcefully shoved all four of his fingers into her wet cunt, causing Ada to moan loudly. Present Leon was more dominant compared to his younger self, does that even matter? Leon moved his fingers in and out of Ada while cuffing her hands together, binding her to the headboard. He could tell that her dress was expensive just by feeling the fabric, but he didn't give a fuck and literally ripped it in half, fully revealing her black lace thong and a matching bra. It was the same design as Claire's, but just in a different color. Leon forcefully removed the bra but kept her thong on._

"Claire, make sure her head's comfortable." Leon demanded.

_Claire nodded. It absolutely turned her on when she was dominated by Leon, but she would have to wait her turn. She stacked a couple of pillows behind Ada's to make her feel more cozy. He teased Ada's pussy with his cock, making the Asian woman moan. She protested how he should be a gentleman and not tease a woman but he swiftly reminded her that he was in charge and it was his birthday by shoving his cock as far as he could down Ada's throat. She lightly gagged but gagged intensely when Leon began thrusting in and out of her mouth. _

_Ada wasn't a rookie when it came to oral sex. She was on both on the giving and receiving end but none of her past sexual encounters couldn't hold a candle to what's going on right now. Her eyes watered from the force of Leon's thrust and felt Claire grope her perky c-cup breasts. Leon pulled out after annihilating her throat, letting the excess saliva slob on Ada's face._

"Fuck Ada. Besides Claire, you're the best woman that sucked my cock." Leon shoved his cock down Ada's throat once more before pulling out.

_Ada was never, never the partner to be submissive in bed. She considered Leon lucky that it was his birthday, or else he would be the one that was wearing the cuffs. Though, she felt intimidated by Leon, in a good way. They were "equals" whenever they physically fought whenever they encountered each other, but she could tell that Leon held back every single time. That's what made Ada slightly terrified of Leon, actual fear in her mind._

"Claire, you're so fucking wet too. I think you should let Ada taste you."

_Claire didn't need to be told what to do. She understood the current situation clearly. She unhooked her bra and pulled her panties to the side, sitting on Ada's face, turning 180 to face Leon, who hoisted Ada's calves on his shoulders, lining up his cock with her wet entrance. He really couldn't believe that Claire was okay with having a threesome, more or less with Ada. She usually got very agitated whenever he brought up the idea of having a threesome for his birthday, which usually resulted in him having to clean their home by himself and no sex for a week._

_Leon literally did not know what made Claire change her mind. _

"Ada, even though it's my birthday. I want you to have a good time." Leon said.

_Leon forcefully thrusted his cock, all eight inches of it, into Ada. The Asian woman moaned but had no time to recover as Claire sat on her face, her mouth on her pussy. The Kennedy's now had full control of the woman that tormented them in the past. Now it was time to exact revenge in the most sexual way possible. Leon absolutely did not take it easy on Ada, pumping in and out, the sounds of their skins contacting filled the room, louder than the moans coming from Claire. Ada wrapped her arms around Claire's thighs and helped her stabilize. Leon wanted to make Ada pay, make her pay for leading him on, make her pay for lying to him, make her pay for abandoning him, and make her pay for not loving him. He adjusted her legs on his shoulders and sat up, leaning forward that Ada's bottom was in the air and leaned even closer to kiss Mrs. Kennedy._

_It was a good thing that Ada was flexible._

_Leon continued to eradicate Ada's pussy. God, he moaned as he began sucking on one of Claire's nipples. Ada was wet, tight, and horny just for him. It was years since they had sex and yes, Claire knows about it as well. Behind Claire, Ada was probably the most beautiful woman he had fucked. And yes, Claire made (forced) Leon to make a list of the women he fucked and a tier list of how good the sex was. Of course, Claire was #1 or else she'd kill him._

"Mmmmmmphhhhhhnnnnnnnnn..." Ada tried moaning but her mouth was obviously busy.

_Ada could feel Leon's hard throbbing cock twitch inside her and could tell that he's about to cum and she wanted him to cum first, but the probability of that happening was dwindling as she could feel her own orgasm building up. Claire was a difficult woman to please, at least for her. All of her past sexual encounters were exclusively men just because most of her missions required seduction, and then, she'd prefer having a nice long, hard cock like Leon's inside of her rather than another pussy rubbing against hers, but tasting Claire Kennedy's vagina made her want both, and she's getting both._

"Lick my pussy you fucking bitch!" Claire yelled.

_Ada moved one had and massaged Claire's clit as she began licking her folds, making the redhead squeal and leave scratch marks on her husband's back. Having her pussy eaten out and her nipples sucked somehow made her cum first, despite having the strength to hold on for over 30 minutes. Claire's body spasmed, but she was held in place thanks to Ada holding her legs, still licking her up good and Leon, using his hands to hold her hips._

_Claire rolled out of the way to allow Leon to take full advantage of Leon. He adjusted Ada's legs again and leaned forward even more to the point where her knees were touching her chest. Ada was finally able to moan out loud and of course she had to moan Leon's name. She wrapped her ankles together as she felt Leon grope her right breast and his other hand went to massage her clit. Claire, not wanting to be out of the action just yet, crawled behind Leon and stuck her tongue out to lick his cock everytime he thrusted out._

"Fuck Leonnnnn! I'm about to cum!"

_If it was possible for a woman to literally have her knees pressed against her titties during sex, Leon and Ada just proved it. The Asian woman tried holding in her orgasm as her eyes literally rolled to the back of her head. This was going to be the first REAL orgasm that she was going to experience since all of her previous ones were faked of course (excluding the ones Leon gave her). There was no pleasure of fucking men that were in the way of her job. In a way, she currently had a job, and her job was to give Leon the best time of his life. _

_A single flick from Leon's thumb was the trigger for Ada to release. Her hips twitched, her legs tightened around Leon's neck, she moaned loudly and the three of them were sure that the neighbors heard it. She moaned a lot, the orgasm was too much for her to handle. Ada kicked her legs to try to control her orgasm but Leon pinned her entire body back on the bed. Claire deepthroated Leon for a moment, allowing him to finally ejaculate, covering Ada's face and titties with his cum. It was enough to fill two shot glasses. _

_Leon had to recover his bearing for a moment. He forgot what it took to pleasure to pleasure Ada. The sex was still great nonetheless._

"Claire, remove her cuffs."

_Claire obliged, licking her way up from Ada's thigh, licking the semen from her titties. They kissed each other for several seconds, transferring Leon's cum between their mouths several times. It turned him on a lot, which got him rock hard already. Claire finally removed the cuffs from Ada._

_Ada rubbed her wrists for a moment. They were a little sore but she wasn't going to complain after receiving the best fucking she'd probably ever have in her life. There were still traces of semen on her face and Claire was there to lick it all off. They kissed again, and swallowed Leon's semen once more. They turned and saw Leon's cock, which surprised them since it was erect again._

_They ended up having sex again. Round two, three, four, so on. They tried every position that was physically possible. Claire and Ada had a small competition to see who could deepthroat Leon's cock the longest without gagging. Leon even pulled out a recording device so he could have a new video to masturbate to when Claire's not home. The bed frame broke after the second hour of Leon relentlessly fucking the brains out of Clair and Ada. He was rough on the both of them, a "little" more emphasis on Ada since he wanted to punish her, bad._

_Ada had several hand prints on her ass that were from both Leon and Claire. Her jaw was aching after the total destruction Leon brought with his cock. This was a very new feeling for her. In the past, she was the dominant one, even with Leon. But now, after experiencing her first threesome, she reconsidered her thoughts about being a dom and might be a complete sub. Ada having several orgasms as a sub definitely satisfied her more than being a dom._

_Both women had to use the bathroom for obvious reasons. They laid back down on the bed, laying next to Leon. His penis was now cleaned thanks to Claire and Ada sucking him dry._

"So Ada, are you going to actually going to tell me why you're here or are you going to be your old self and leave as usual?" Leon asked.

_Both women were mildly surprised at Leon's question but they understood why he asked. Ada was notoriously known for leaving the men she fucked after a night of sex, but none of them were affected by her leaving more than Leon._

_For the first time in her life, Ada Wong was legitimately nervous from answering a question._

"Leon, would it be okay if I could stay?"

_Leon turned to Claire for an answer, who just simply shrugged with a lovely smirk on his face. Would having Ada living with the Kennedy's affect his marriage. How would he explain to Lucas about Ada, about how he's having sex with his mother and Ada. There were many downsides to having her live with them but Leon Scott Kennedy was known for taking risks and wasn't going to back down from one, never will. _

"Alright, fine, but we're going to talk about this first thing in the morning. I want to sleep. I appreciate the love making, definitely the best birthday gift ever. But I just want to sleep, you both exhausted me." Leon chuckled as he closed his eyes.

_Claire pulled the blankets over them to keep them warm from the cold room._

"I love you Leon." Claire kissed Leon.

"I love you too Claire." Leon kissed back.

_It got quiet for a moment. Claire punched Leon, reminding him to say something. _

"Uh, I love you Ada?" Leon skeptically said, not sure if what he said would anger Ada.

Ada just chuckled "I love you too Leon. It's okay if it takes a while for you to warm up to me."

_They laid on the bed and slept in peace. The Kennedy's did something that other married couples would not even think of doing. It was a risk to their marriage, it was a risk to Lucas. Having Ada be a part of them could bring a sour taste to the public and could risk their jobs at BSAA. But they didn't give a fuck about what other people think. They had every right to do whatever they wanted to do, no matter the consequences. Leon and Claire were definitely going to have a private conversation. Ada would probably try to nudge herself into the talk, and they'd probably end up having sex again. Leon mentally admitted that it was fun, and now was open to doing more things like what happened earlier._

"Hey Claire, would be possible to marry Ada as well?" Leon gulped again, fearing that Claire was going to point his own pistol at him.

_He was met with a chuckle and kisses from both women, that answered his question._


End file.
